General Zod
General Zod is a Kryptonian and nemesis of Superman, based on the DC Comics character of the same name, protected from the planet Krypton's destruction by being imprisoned within the Phantom Zone at the time. He later escaped and came to Earth to seek revenge against the son of Jor-El, his jailer. Despite being depowered and defeated by Superman, he seems to have survived (although whether he has regained his powers is not made clear) and is continuing his plans for conquest, albeit without the help of his fellow prisoners. He recently launched a series of propaganda videos decrying the Earth tradition of Christmas and its related paraphernalia and customs. In these videos he indicated that while the worship of a magical figure that could fly around the world in one night and grant wishes was not a bad one, that figure should be HIM, not Santa, and that the wishes would only be death. Death to those who do not KNEEEEEEEEEEL! It would seem that, whether or not his powers remain, his ego and hatred of beings considered inferior most certainly do. His first appearance was in "Merry Zodmas: Snowmen" where he decided that the idea of building snowmen was acceptable, but they needed to be improved and made deadlier, in order to serve him. The only Christmas tradition that he has fully approved was "Snow" due to his love of Snow-cones. He appeared in front of a panel at the 2011 UCon @ UConn where he announced his candidacy for President of the United States. He returns in the 4th Year Anniversary film To Boldly Flee as one of the films main villains making his introduction at the end of part 2 having been sent by The Executor as Terl's new master and to keep him on schedule. He arrives through a door with smoke and a bright light behind him and commands Terl to kneel but Terl is confused commenting he must be foreign and that "Neil" is his name and that the way he points his finger down to kneel is his way of saying "Hello". In part 3 he commands Terl to transform the ship into a house to match the Critic which Terl believes is stupid but he does so anyway with the help of a simple "George Lucas-style wipe" as Zod puts it. The two later talk about each other's plans as well as insulting each other and Terl reveals he has a spy in the Critic's ranks (Mechakara) and declares the Critic will die at the hands of "Ferdinand Von Terl" prompting Zod to laugh about his sissy first name and tweet about it. Later they find the Critic's ship at Europa and fights with Terl for command of the ship, succeeding after stuffing Terl's face into the couch with a pillow and then the two are later seen at part 3's end on the bridge of their ship ready to fight the Critic. The battle is at first in their favor but the tables are later turned when their tactical weapons officer is killed and they are stuck trying to get their weapons back online. Eventually they do and capture the Snob and retreat. Later in the film they are contacted by the Executor who at this point been scared and turned the Snob to his side. Zod informs him the Death Bomb is nearly complete and the Executor tells them their work is finished and tells them to throw a big Hollywood Coke Party in celebration Zod being happy putting an ad on Craigslist for entertainment though Terl isn't happy. The party doesn't go as planned and a disappointed Zod leaves to go get Apples to Apples but is then ecstatic to see Ursa and Non arrive at the door (Actually Nostalgia Chick and Oancitizen in disguise) and asks them to sing. Nostalgia Chick and Zod sing together with Oancitizen (Who wanted to sing but couldn't because Non is supposed to be mute) giving the final note, blowing their cover. Zod orders the armada to fire on the USS Exit Strategy but is shocked when their armada destroys each other, Marzgurl and Angry Joe having invaded the ship and tampered with the controls. He then becomes frightened about them losing and believes he's having an asthma attack leaving Terl to take command and quote Shakespeare wrong again like he did in the previous battle with the USS Exit Strategy. Zod manages to calm down but is attacked by a vengeful Mechakara who has arrived on the ship to kill them for tricking him. The three then notice a torpedo coming towards them and Zod asks Terl if he has any Shakespeare quotes left but Terl says he doesn't and that it sucks to be them. The torpedo hits the ship causing it to set ablaze and crash into the Death Bomb, killing the Executor in the process. The three survive the crash but are injured as Zod points out the Executor's remains being spread all over the room. The three then hear a ticking sound seeing that Mechakara still has the bomb attached to him from earlier and that is ready to explode after SadPanda activates it. The three accepting their faith take turns in quoting "To be or not to be" before Mechakara explodes killing him, Zod and Terl as well as destroying the Death Bomb. However he has recently been revealed to have survived his death in To Boldly Flee as he broke into Chester's review station to review Man Of Steel being upset that he was not cast for the part instead seeing some other person play Zod who was nothing like him he thus ruined the movie and detailed what he did to do so such as breaking the wrist of the cinematographers to cause shaky cam, sucked away the actors acting abilities, beat the editor so he forgot what order he edited the film in and many other acts that ruined the film. In the end he decides that he's destroyed all credibility DC Comics once had and plans to move to Marvel and get a role in Avengers 2. He then does his signature command of telling people to kneel before he is interrupted when Chester arrives noticing the door was locked and he quickly flies through the ceiling leaving debris on the floor and Chester confused as to where it came from. Appearance Zod has slicked back hair, a beard, and a tight, form fitting black outfit. Zod would tell you this, along with his incredible handsomeness, add an air of regality and intimidation. Your mileage may vary on that assessment. Nostalgia Critic Appearances * Merry Zodmas * Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon * To Boldly Flee: Part 2 * To Boldly Flee: Part 3 * To Boldly Flee: Part 4 * To Boldly Flee: Part 5 * To Boldly Flee: Part 6 * To Boldly Flee: Part 7 * Man of Steel (NC) * The Haunted Mansion Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Superman Category:Supervillains